


And If They Ask If I Love You, I'd Lie

by lustisbliss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustisbliss/pseuds/lustisbliss
Summary: Isabella is Draco Malfoy's twin sister, but she is his opposite. Ron has always judged her because of her last name but even though he is thick headed Isabella can't help but have a crush on him.





	1. Chapter One

****

****

##  **"You have to see the darker side of someone before you can say you truly know them" - Pierre Bouvier**

The air smelled perfect, if that even makes sense. But it was a sweet clean smell, the smell of going back to my favorite place in the world. School. Before you judge my sanity, you would have to know where I go to school. Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, it's a magnificent giant castle full of mystery and magic. My first year there I had to have gotten lost a million times, with the moving staircases and the rooms always changing around, even now I find myself a little confused on where I am and it will take me a moment to remember. Hogwarts was nothing like my home. Hogwarts is warm and inviting, my home is cold and I don't even know the right word to describe the evil dark feeling that lingerers in the air. It was still home and I felt safe there but it wasn't on my top places I would like to spend my last days alive if I had a choice.

I stared out the window impatiently waiting for the castle to appear in the distance, even though I knew we had quite a ways to go. All that was passing by now was small towns and some farming fields.

"How long are you going to just stare out that window, Isabella" Draco asked  
I blinked out of my train of thought and slowly turned to glare at my dear twin brother

"I was having a nice day dream, thank you for ruining it" I stuck my tongue out at him, I was always slightly more immature but yet I was the smarter one

"Daydreaming isn't good for you, you should stop doing that" He stated and looked out the compartment door

"Says who, father?" He wasn't making me any less annoyed with him

"Does it really matter who said it" He kept looking out the door for someone, probably one of his little followers.

I normally got along with my brother very well, just we have different opinions about things in life. He believed everything mum and dad said had to be what he thinks about the world. I don't think that way and yet everyone thinks Draco's twin sister has to be just like him. When in reality we are almost complete opposites, besides our looks.  


I had the same pale blonde hair, yet mine was very long like my mum's and was strait; it refused to curl most of the time unless I used some magic beauty products. My eyes were slightly different in the fact that his were light blue almost gray and cold. Mine were more of a baby blue with a kindness in them I like to think. My skin was flawless and pale like his and my smile brilliant, I even had a smirk somewhat like Draco's. Not to mention the confidence he also has.

"Bloody hell Draco, what do you keep looking for out that door?" I stared at him like he was a stupid git, which he was a lot of the time

He sat back down and looked at me, no real emotion shown in his face "Well I'm hungry, and Blaise said he needed to speak with me, but he is late" he seemed to get angry at the end of his sentence

"About what?"

"Obviously I don't know" he rolled his eyes.

My brother was one who was always super secretive though, so I didn't just stop being curious when things had to do with him. The compartment door swung open giving me a fright.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" I heard and looked up to see Draco already buying all that he could  


I waited patiently for him to join me back in the compartment, with no other source of amusement since he always insists to sit with me alone for part of our trip to Hogwarts, he treats me like a little girl sometimes and is always very protective which I find annoying but I love it at the same time because that means he cares about me.

"Here you are sis" Draco handed me pumpkin juice and my favorite pumpkin pasties

"Thank you" I smiled at him, he did have a kind heart but I was the only one who ever truly saw that side of him I believe

We ate in silence, I was un sure of what to talk about with him, I was scared to ask him things. Especially when it was about last year's events and Harry Potter saying the Dark lord had returned and the Ministry denying it happened. I myself had no idea but I wouldn't be surprise if Harry was right.

Draco would probably kill me if he knew the people I talked to in school, since I wasn't in Slytherin like he was, I was in Ravenclaw. Which gladly my parents didn't mind to much since they knew how smart and amazing at magic I was so they were still proud of me. "Better then Gryffindor" father would say. I was happy not to have Draco around all the time, I could talk to whoever I wanted and be friends with whoever I wanted and Draco and mum and dad would never know.  


They never knew that I talked to Harry and get along with him and Hermione. Hermione I loved because she was so clever and kind and we would challenge each other. Harry was kind too even though we only had a few conversations. Ron though wasn't too fond of me since my last name was Malfoy. Which saddened me since he was kind of cute.  


There was a knock on the door that tore me from my train of thought, which was good since thinking of how cute Ronald Weasley is was not a good thing to do around my brother, I might slip or something.

"Come in Blaise" Draco put on his "I'm in control" voice and I laughed to myself quietly

"Draco, Isabella" He nodded his head to both of us before sitting down

"So what is it that you have to tell me?" Draco was trying so hard not to show his eagerness

"Well it should be between just me and you, no offense gorgeous but us boys have some business to go over" Blaise smirked at me, I rolled my eyes

"That's fine I'll go change and find Ali" I glared at Blaise as I walked out of the room before I stepped out Draco grabbed my arm

"This won't take long, so please come back" He whispered to me as he gave me a hug, I nodded ok and left

After I changed into my Ravenclaw robes I found the compartment where Ali, Mandy and the Patil twins sat. I opened the door and get pummeled by no other than Allison, my best friend at Hogwarts.

"Hello to you too Ali" I smiled pushing her off me so we can get off the floor

"Oh how I missed you Isa" she grabbed my hand pulling me to sit next to her

I smiled at everyone in the room surprised Parvati actually was sitting with us normally she dragged Padma with her.

"So how was your summer holiday, Isa?" Mandy asked starting conversation

"Slightly boring, and annoying a whole summer with Draco and his posse gets old fast and he makes me do everything with them" I complained

"Oh god, summer with Pansy around must be horrid" Padma commented

"Believe me it was" I laughed

"Please tell me you played a few tricks on her" Ali giggled

"Well of course, Draco was pretty mad at me when Pansy found a frog down her back, or when I slipped worms onto her dinner plate" everyone laughed at the thought of Pansy running around screaming trying to remove the frog out of her robes.

"You are brilliant sometimes" Ali smiled

"Only sometimes? I'm always brilliant" I stuck my tongue out at her

We exchanged stories for a while before Allison just had to bring up my crush from last year, well and this year but I didn't want anyone to know.

"So how is that Ron thing working out for you Isabella" Ali smirked she could be so evil sometimes

I slapped her arm "Allison" I said through my teeth

"Oh come on we already know" Mandy laughed

"Well you guys know because you dorm with me not Parvati and she is in his house so hush" I said

"You like Ronald Weasley!" Parvati screamed and Padma covered her mouth

"I thought he was cute, that's all" I blushed "Now we are done with this subject"

"But do you still think he is cute?" Ali asked trying to keep the conversation going

"I haven't seen him this year now have I" I pointed out "He could of gotten ugly"

"Well let's go find out" before I could object Allison grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the compartment and down the small hallway pushing people out of the way, Mandy and the twins followed but were far behind us by now with Ali's speed and determination. That's how she always was, determined and fought to be right and very blunt, would say how she felt straight out and I loved her for it.

We slowed down since Ali was trying to look in some of the compartments. Then she stopped as soon as we passed one

"Ok that was the one, I'm going to go in and talk to Hermione, play along ok" Ali said and once again before I knew it Ali had opened the compartment door and pulled me in with her.

"Hey everyone, I just got a quick question for Hermione" Ali smiled

"Alright" Hermione smiled and waved to me and I shyly lifted my hand and did a small wave back I was trying not to lift my head I didn't want to look up but as Ali talked to Hermione about classes Harry just had to talk to me.

"Hey Isabella, did you have a nice summer?" I looked up and saw him have a warm smile on his face

"As nice as it could get around Draco and his followers" I laughed

"Sometimes I think you have it worse than me" He joked

"I don't know want to trade? I'll take the Durley's and you take the Malfoy's, we just need polyjuice potion so they won't try to murder you" we both laughed

"Hmmm, I might take you up on that offer" He smiled and motioned me to sit down next to him since now Ali and Hermione were in a deep serious conversation about something.

"Sorry if we interrupted you by the way you know how Allison gets" I smiled to him looked over and right past him was Ron starring out the window with a vulgar look upon his face

He really did, dis like me. But he was still so cute. Why did I have to be a Malfoy?

"No, it's fine we weren't talking about anything to important, anyways most conversations end in me being angry at the end" he stated lifting up the daily prophet

"I don't blame you the minister is a real git if you ask me" I made Harry smile but Ron was still starring out the window like it was his job to ignore my existence

"How the bloody hell are you related to the Malfoy's?" Harry gleamed at me

I laughed "I have no idea to tell you the truth, I wish I could move but most of my family are evil nutsos"

"Your probably better off with your parents then" Harry smiled throwing the prophet to the ground "This year is going to be difficult I already know it"

"Just ignore them, I do with everyone hating on me for being Draco's sister" I said that a little louder than normal hoping Ron would hear, I saw his eye twitch a bit and his face not look so angry

"I'll try" Harry smirked "My anger gets the best of me"

"I'd be pissed too, some people are just so thick headed" I glared over at Ron and I think Harry saw it

"He'll get over it" Harry whispered to me

"He seems to hate me though" I whispered back and looked up to see Ron look as he was trying to listen to us

"Trust me, he'll get past you being a Malfoy, I promise" Harry smiled

"Ready Isa?" Ali asked standing up

"Yeah" I stood up "See you guys around school" I waved good bye and followed Ali down the hall

"I hate you by the way" I said to her

"So is he still cute?" She smirked

"I refuse to answer that" I huffed

"That's a yes" She turned around to stick her tongue out at me but bumped into my brother as doing so  
"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry are you ok?" she looked terrified

"Yeah, I'm fine Allison" He said patting himself off which looked silly like he had germs on him "There you are Isabella I've been looking for you" I noticed behind him was his usual group "You said you were coming back"

"Sorry, I got distracted by friends" I smiled innocently knowing he will forgive me

"It's fine, just come on" He grabbed my arm and I looked at Allison saying sorry in my facial expression as I got pulled away. Typical Draco.


	2. Chapter Two

****

****

##  **“He who trims himself to suit everyone will soon whittle himself away” -Raymond Hull**

****

When the train arrived at the Hogsmade station was when I finally got away from Draco and met back up with Allison for the carriage ride up to the school. As the other girls talked, I starred up at the mystical castle with the glowing candle lit windows in the tall towers against the dark twilight sky. I was holding in my excitement to enter the school again and to sit at the long wooden table amongst everyone in the great hall for the sorting of the first years and the welcome back feast.

“You're very quiet” Ali said to me when we got off the carriages and headed inside to the great hall 

“Sorry, just excited to be back, trying to hold it in” I smiled and kept on walking inside with a slight jump in my step 

We linked arms so not to lose each other in the crowd of all the students heading into the great hall. We reached the table and sat on the side towards Slytherin like we normally did so Draco could sit nearby to keep an eye on me. Ali believes he gets very lonely without me around. 

Thankfully, Draco sat not directly behind us, so I didn't have to be careful of what I talked about with my friends. He liked to listen in on my conversations I almost got in trouble a few times but convinced him he had heard me wrong over the loud chatter of everyone else. As the sorting went on, my head was off thinking about other things not really paying too much attention of who was getting sorted, I did the occasional yay! When someone was sorted into Ravenclaw but not with much effort like normal. Allison kept giving me weird glances. 

After Dumbledore gave his speech but was interrupted by some annoying, short, very pink, lady. She had a very petite voice and went on some speech that was basically about how the Minstery will be interfering at Hogwarts. Which I heard was going to happen from my mum and dad. It was annoying but I knew since my last name was Malfoy she wouldn't be giving me much trouble, the one good thing about my last name this year. Finally the food appeared before us and I starred at it for a moment trying to decide what I wanted to devour. 

“What are you doing?” Ali asked me with a mouth full of potatoes 

“I can't decide what to eat” I stared with intensity at everything 

“I will decide for you!” Ali's eyes opened wide with excitement 

I laughed at her childishness “Go for it” 

She smile and started placing random foods onto my plate. As I ate, I barely was paying attention to the conversation at the table. I was in my own world glancing over at the other tables when my eyes landed on once again Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were all laughing and talking. Ron was shoving large amounts of food in his mouth and attempted to talk which made me laugh out loud. 

“Have you gone mental?” Allison asked me 

“No? Why?” I looked at her confused 

“Your sitting there laughing to yourself, and you haven't said a word all night, normally I need to hold your mouth shut” She laughed 

“Sorry, my mind keeps wondering today” 

“Or was it cause you keep starring off at Ron, I'm not stupid” she looked over in the direction I was starring moments ago 

“Oh please, Ali not everything is about Ron” I shrugged her off and joined some conversation Cho and Mandy were having about what boys they found attractive which was typical for Mandy to talk about. 

As soon as we were all stuffed we headed out of the great hall to our common rooms, I was so ready for my warm bed. My mind had been over thinking all day, which made me exhausted. We climbed up the stairs and of course me being me I bumped into someone. 

“Watch it” I heard a voice as they turned around “Oh Isa, should of known it was you” Harry laughed 

“Sorry Harry been in my own world today” I twirled a piece of hair around my finger 

“It's alright you seemed a little bit off today” 

“Yeah, I'm kinda tired too maybe tomorrow I'll be back to my loud self” I smiled 

“Good, I like your loud self” 

“Well see ya Harry, Ravenclaw's this way” I waved bye and caught up with the girls 

We walked up the spiral staircase in a very slow we ate too much, way. I wasn't paying much attention when the Bronze eagle asked it's question, which normally I loved to hear and try to be the first one to get it right. So I just followed single file into the common room. Happy to see the dark blue carpet with stars once again and the giant windows looking out at the mountains which were hard to see at night sadly. The bookshelves were neatly dusted off and in order and the ceiling was my favorite part. The high circular ceiling had beautiful stars painted upon it and I loved laying on the couch when no one was around and just starring at them peacefully. 

I yawned and started heading towards the door opposite of the way I just came that led to the dormitories. 

“Where are you going?” Allison called out after me 

“I'm sleepy!” I yelled back walking through the doorway and heading to our room. 

The minute after I changed and dove into my warm bed with its pretty starry blankets. I fell asleep and my mind for once stopped thinking. 

I awoke to a very bouncy Allison screaming my name “ISABELLA, ISABELLA! WAKE UP” 

“Get off me!” I mumbled into my pillow then pushing her off my bed “Must you always wake me up like that” 

“Why should I stop tradition” She smiled getting off the floor 

“I never asked you to be my alarm clock” I half grunted, half mumbled as I got out of bed 

“I know, but I rather enjoy waking you up in an obnoxious fashion” she said as she changed into her robes 

I rolled my eyes and started to get ready for the day, which the only thing I was truly looking forward to was maybe we would have class with Gryffindor today. We met up with Padma in the common room. 

“Where is Mandy?” I asked she always waited for us 

“She ran off with some boy in sixth year, Jake or something” Padma told us 

“Typical Mandy, off with some boy” Ali laughed 

I smiled and led us out of the common room and on the way to breakfast. 

I was glad to see that our class schedules looked pretty good, we had double Herbology with Gryffindor first then after lunch charms with Hufflepuff and potions with Slytherin. I was pretty happy with Monday's classes. 

“Oh look Isa, we get to see Ron for a whole 3 hours” Ali cooed at me  
I glared at her  
She was having too much enjoyment as we walked down to the greenhouses, she kept skipping and whispering things about me liking Ron in my ear and soon I was chasing her down the hill screaming after her that I was going to throw her into the lake. 

When we stopped and she promised on her life to stop, I heard someone laughing behind us, I turned around to see it was Harry. 

“Hey! no laughing zone right here” I pointed out a square like shape around us all 

“Sorry but you two are hilarious” He was still laughing 

“Yeah, well... your face is hilarious” I couldn't think of anything to say 

“Good one Isabella” Allison laughed “I'm glad you think you're the smart one” 

“I am to smarter then you” I stuck out my tongue childishly 

“I'm glad you're back to your amusing self” Harry said with a huge smile 

“Yeah, now I have the energy to make fun of you” I stuck my tongue out at him too 

“I'm sure” Harry said as he put down his bag near mine 

Ron was at his other side with a dismal look on his face, this kid is never happy around me, is he. Hermione was chatting with some of the girls as I attempted some more come backs on Harry but he just laughed at them all. I looked over at Ron. 

“What?” He grunted 

“Nothing you just look like you're at a funeral” I shrugged my shoulders 

He rolled his eyes and ignored me so I then turned my head to pay attention to professor Sprout, she went on to lecture us about OWLs since it was our fifth year and then gave us a ton of homework and then we got to work on today’s lesson. Which we were working with screechsnap and seeding them. Somehow while doing this dangerous task (since they liked to move around a lot) we were all carrying on a conversation. 

“That women I hear is mad” Padma said 

“She is from the Ministry and Fudge's little minion basically” I said trying to hold the plant still failing miserably 

“I'm not looking forward to her class” Ali said now trying to help me 

“What do you think Harry?” I called over to him 

“Well I'm not too fond of the ministry Isabella, what do you think I think” he laughed 

“Ok that's all for today students we will work on this more next class, don't forget your homework that is to be turned in also!” Professor Sprout shouted and we all stopped what we were doing and headed out of the greenhouses 

“Well that was fun” Neville walked out smiling 

“Yeah giant plants trying to eat us is always fun” Ron said 

I laughed at this and he turned and gave me a weird look and I kind of blew up. 

“What! What is your problem Ron?” I glared at him and everyone around us stopped as others hurried up to the castle 

“Well… I don't understand how a daughter of a death eater could possibly care about if the ministry has gone mental! Or even anything to do with Harry since he is the one that he-who-must-not-be-named is after!” Ron's face had turned a bright shade of red 

“OH I'M SORRY I'M NOT LIKE MY BROTHER! Maybe I should look at you and be all like, oh look red hair he was must be a stupid Weasley and he is poor. I'm sorry I'm not thick headed like you and judge people on their name!” I was gasping for air 

“Ron she has a good point, think of padfoot” Hermione begged 

Ron glared at me, I could see him breathing heavy and his face slowly turn to a light shade of pink. Nothing was said for a good 5 minutes and most people had all ran along to lunch, leaving just Me, Ali, Harry, Hermione and Ron. 

“Come on Isa” Ali tried dragging me along up to the castle 

I didn't move for a second and then decided he really had nothing to say so I started up to the castle before her. I was still too frustrated, I just wanted to scream but I knew better not to make more of a scene or Draco might hear about some non-sense and come talk to me about it. 

“What was that all about” Ali whispered when we entered the school 

“Nothing, he just makes me so mad, judging me cause I'm a Malfoy, I can't take it” I ranted on 

Ali's brown eyes were wide, I had surprised her with my blow up, I rarely would blow up on people. 

“Well I think you got through to him a little bit” Ali then smiled 

I didn't care though I was still mad at him, so I just sat down at our table and ignored the world. 

To make things perfect today Draco stopped to talk to me when we were on the way to Charms. 

“Isabella!” he called down the corridor 

I sighed and walked over to my brother trying to fake a good mood, but it just wasn't happening. 

“Yes?” I huffed 

“What's wrong, do I need to hex someone?” he actually looked concerned 

“No, I'm fine, anyways I'm a big girl Draco I can hex people on my own” I tried to show a small smile 

“I'm your brother so it's my job to protect you” He said pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead 

I pulled away from him a little “I have to get to class, but I'll see you in potions” 

The rest of the day, I didn't talk much to anyone and Allison almost seemed annoyed I wouldn't talk to her about my anger towards Ron, but I just wanted to forget about it and forget about him. The rest of the day was not eventful which was the only upside to the day, that it was normal. Potions went by fine which was normal for me and Draco didn't bug me much. 

By the time we all were heading back to the common room after dinner, I had calmed down a lot and even hung around doing homework with everyone since the main topic of conversation was OWLs. It kept my mind focused on school for once. Going to bed angry was never a good idea anyways so I was glad when it was time to sleep that I had calmed down and just didn't care what Ron thought anymore just as long as I didn't have to see his face.


	3. Chapter Three

****

****

###  **"He who angers you conquers you" -Elizabeth Kenny**

I was glad that for the next two days Ravenclaw happened to have no classes with Gryffindor what so ever but then Thursday came around and it just happened that basically our whole day had to be spent with them. In my head I was freaking out but I had to act normal especially around Ali or she would just keep bugging me about Ron all day and I didn't need that.   
But of course when I'm trying to act ok I don't talk much and that seems to make everyone more worried about me. 

"Ok what's up?" Ali asked me at breakfast 

"Nothing" I said nonchalantly as I ate my eggs 

"Lies, it's about our classes today isn't it" She sighed "We could fake you getting hurt, or wait I will injure you!" she yelled 

"Allison, really" I just gave her the really look which makes sense in my world to be a look 

"Well I thought it was a good idea" She said poking at her food 

"I rather face him then hide from him, that just seems pathetic" I assured her while trying my best not to look at the Gryffindor table which had been hard to do in the last two days. 

"Well if you feel like you don't want to be in class just tell me I got skiving snackboxes from the Weasley twins" She grinned 

"I will be fine" I insisted and she dropped it 

We finished eating and headed outside for Care of Magical Creatures with no other than Gryffindor. I tried to have a positive outlook on the class but it was very difficult for me. Professor Grubbly-Plank was waiting next to the forbidden forest waiting for everyone to arrive. Surprisingly Umbridge was next to her talking about what she was going to teach us this year. 

"I hate this women she is mental, inspecting all the teachers" I whispered to Ali 

"I'm the one who has detention with her all week" Harry made me jumped 

"All week? Really?" I turned to look at him 

"Yeah so I won't tell lies anymore, or so she says" he told me glaring at Umbridge 

"She is awful" Ali joined in 

"She also needs to find a better color to wear then pink, it makes her look like a pig" Ron said behind us and everyone giggled quietly so she wouldn't hear 

I was taken by surprise, Ron actually speaking around me. My eyes went wide. 

"I think she's actually half pig, with her little squeal like laugh she has" I said Ali looked to me surprised I said anything 

Ron had now joined all of us, in fact he was standing right next to me, which made me nervous and my heart start beating faster than it should be. I was never this close to Ron. I was scared to look over at him but still so tempted. 

"Do you think she'll be here all class" Hermione asked 

"3 hours outdoors by the forbidden forest, I highly doubt it" Ali said 

"She wouldn't want half-breeds jumping out and attacking her" Ron again said something amusing. I tried to hold back a smile but it was hard. 

I turned my head to look at him and saw that he had a smile on his face and was starring in my direction, I locked eyes with him for a second but quickly turned to face Professor Grubbly-Plank who had now started to speak to us about this year's lessons. 

"Now class we all know you have OWLs this year, so we're going to learn and go over all the things you will need to know for your exam" She announced to the class "Today we will be learning how to recognize Knarls and Crups, follow me" 

The class was actually enjoyable since Umbridge left after a half hour, and Ron wasn't ignoring me and actually speaking to me which still was weirding me out. 

And later that day after charms we had transfiguration with Gryffindor again and this time I was excited about it. I couldn't wait to see Ron again and of course being around Harry and Hermione was enjoyable. Since I had to run up to the common room before class because I forgot my book. When I got to class there was an evil smirk on Allison's face who was sitting next to Harry, Hermione was next to Neville, and the only open seat was next to Ron. Allison and her evil doings none the less. I glared at her as I passed by to sit next to Ron. 

I was scared to speak to him but I didn't have to be the one to break the tension. 

"Hey" He said with a slight smile 

"Hi?" I tried not to look at him 

"Is my face really that awful" he laughed 

"No, just we don't normally talk" I said trying not to be a jerk when I said it 

"Well I've been meaning to talk to you about that, but I think we're better off after class unless we want Mc Gonagall to take off our heads as she teaches" he was dead serious, he wanted to talk to me? 

"Um...sure we can do that" I was confused but went along with it. 

I would have to say that this was the best class all week. 

"Stop laughing" Ron whined 

"But your snail looked so funny, I can't help it" I laughed more as we walked out of class 

"I'm glad my snail turning rainbow colored instead of vanishing amused you, McGonagall didn't seem too amused" Ron sighed 

"I can help you, if you need it" I said trying to cheer him up 

"Thanks but you do realize I'm friends with Hermione don't you" he laughed 

"Hey, I was trying to be nice" I pushed him 

"Pushing me is not very nice" He pushed me back 

I just smiled as we walked down the corridor towards the great hall, I hadn't notice that Ali, Harry and Hermione went on ahead of us. Ron gabbed my arm so I would stop walking. 

I gave him a confused look but remembered he wanted to talk to me. 

"I'm sorry" he said "about being thick headed" 

"It's fine" how could I not forgive this adorable boy 

"You sure, because I was being a stupid git and you didn't deserve that" he looked to the ground 

"Really Ron, it's fine" I smiled "I'm over it" 

He looked up at me with a smile "Good cause I probably am going to need someone to help me with spells" he chuckled 

"What about Hermione?" I asked in confusion 

"She isn't as amusing as you, and she already helps me with homework" He said 

He made me smile "I guess I could help you, but it's going to cost you" 

"And what's it going to cost me?" he grinned 

"I'll have to think about it" I winked and walked into the great hall for dinner as he stood a little loss of what I could of meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who have been reading I greatly appreciate it and hope for feed back if you would like, this is an old story of mine I am re-editing.


End file.
